Finding Them
by DegrassiFan123
Summary: Puck and Quinn gave up Beth for adoption their sophomore year of high school and never saw her again. 15 years later 15 year old Beth is on mission to find her birth parents and taken on a crazy journery to find her parents.
1. Chapter 1

**June 8, 2010**

Puck and Quinn stared through the nursery window in complete silence, so many thoughts crossing through both their minds.

"She looks like you," Puck said finally breaking the silence between them. Quinn continued looking straight at their daughter."Do you want to keep her?" he finally asked trying to look into her green eyes.

"No," she replies as quickly as he asked her. Her gaze not leaving their baby girl, "Do you?"

Puck tilted his head and sighed creating another silence between them. Quinn took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Did you love me?"

Puck stared directly at their daughter, "Yes" he paused "especially now." They both laughed lightly before Shelby Corcoran showed up and started asking questions about their baby girl.

"Does she have a name?" asked Shelby.

As Quinn replied with a no Puck replied by saying "Beth". At that moment Puck and Quinn knew who they could entrust their baby girl, Beth, with.

**15 years later**

"Bethany Ann Corcoran time to get up," Shelby yelled from the bottom of the stairs of their two story town-house. Beth groggily made her way out of her bed into her bathroom and turned on the shower. She slapped off her new pink silky knee length nightgown and get into the shower feeling the water fall upon her. After about fifteen minutes she turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around her body and her hair. She brushed her teeth and changed into her purple Carmel High Cheer uniform. She made her way back into the bathroom and blow dried her blonde hair then curled it. Then she added her cheer bow to finish her signature look she quickly did her makeup. She ran her tube of lip gloss across her lips and opened and closed them several times to distribute the gloss evenly. Beth took one last look in the mirror before heading downstairs where her mother was singing some song from a Broadway show Beth could really care less about. Shelby smiled at her daughter "Happy Fifteenth birthday sweetheart", as Beth reached the ground floor where her mother hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks mom," Beth smiled slightly. Beth never really liked to celebrate her birthday. Don't get her wrong she loved her mother, but they were nothing alike. While her mother was into show tunes and glee club, Beth however was into cheerleading and playing the guitar. Beth also didn't like to celebrate her birthday because her dad wasn't around. Beth never met her father and when she would ask her mother about him she changed the subject.

"Well we better get going don't want to be late for school," Shelby said looking at her watch bringing Beth back to reality. Beth grabbed her bag as they exited the house. When Beth was about five Shelby got a job offer she couldn't refuse to return back as the glee club coach. She wanted Beth to join glee, but Beth had no interest spending extra time with her mother which Shelby understood a teenage girl wouldn't want to spend a whole lot of time with her mother.

"Well I have to stay late for a meeting tonight and then Vocal Adrenaline has a practice right after so you'll have to take the bus or find a ride home so we'll have to celebrate your birthday tomorrow night," Shelby said as they pulled into their usual parking spot.

"Fine by me anyways some teacher from William McKinley invited some students to come after school I hear she's like the best cheerleading coach in the world," Beth said as she grabbed her bag.

"Alright just be home at a decent hour," Shelby said a bit cautious about what her daughter was getting into by going over to McKinley.

"I promise," Beth gave her mom a kiss on the cheek. "Love you," Beth got out of the car and headed toward the building catching up with her friends who wore the same uniform as her.

Beth walked into McKinley it was so much different then Carmel. From the colors to the way the students treated one another. Glee kids were at the bottom jocks at the top. At Carmel either you were rich or part of Vocal Adrenaline made you popular.

Beth waited in the front office for someone by the name of Sue Sylvester. She walked around the room for a bit looking at rewards that McKinley had won when Sue Sylvester walked in.

"I'm looking for a Bethany Corcoran," Sue said looking down at her clipboard.

"That's me," Beth smiled. Sue looked up from her clipboard doing a double take for a minute because she thought Quinn Fabray was standing in front of her.

"Well don't just stand there follow me and wipe that smile from your face this isn't extreme makeover home edition," Sue said as she headed out the office Beth dropped her smile for a confused look and followed Sue down the hall.

In Sue's office Beth quickly noticed multiple trophies surrounding the room.

"Sit down Bethany," Sue said sitting at her desk her hands folded on her lap.

Beth quickly sat down "You can call me Beth it's what everyone calls me."

"Alright Beth I've heard from multiple people that you're one of the best cheerleaders in the county you are almost as great a former cheerio of mine, bunch of wasted potential," Sue said mumbling the last part.

"Thanks I guess," Beth replied a bit confused.

"That's why I want you here at McKinley as a cheerio."

Beth didn't know what to say she had heard that the cheerios were one of the best squads in the world, well at least in the state of Ohio.

"I don't know Miss. Sylvester I would have to talk to my mom about it," Beth knew her mother would not approve of her switching schools, especially since she knew how tough being a cheerio was.

"Well if your mother knows what's good for you she would make sure you became a cheerio now get out I have a cannon routine to finish." Beth quickly got up and exited Sue's office not paying attention bumping into someone and falling on her butt.

"What the hell," said Beth still on the ground.

"Sorry," said the kid she had bumped into as he stood up. "Maybe you should watch where you're going next time."

"Me you're the one who bumped into me," Beth scowled standing up and dusting herself off. She looked up at the guy. He looked about Beth's age maybe a year older. He obviously was a stereotypical bad boy with his leather jacket and cocky attitude. He kind of had the Justin Bieber teenage years look when he dated Selena Gomez.

"I believe you're the one who walked into me princess," he spatted back before walking away.

"Ugh," Beth said fixing her hair.

"Quinn?" Beth turned around to see an older man in a sweater vest walking towards her. When he saw her he shook his head."I'm sorry you look like one of my former students I'm Mr. Schuester," he put his hand out to shake.

Beth looked at him confused his name sound awfully familiar. "I'm Beth Corcoran I think you know my mom Shelby," Beth said remember her mother telling her about a Mr. Schuester who was the glee coach at McKinley.

"Oh yes Shelby, how is she," Mr. Schuester asked.

"She's good, coaching Vocal Adrenaline."

"Good for her. I haven't seen her, wow, since you were born." Mr. Schuester smiled, "It was during Regionals."

"Wait you were there when I was born," Beth said confused.

"Yeah I was at the hospital," Mr. Schuester said thinking Beth would have known that.

Beth was getting a weird vibe from this school. This Mr. Schuester was there when she was born, maybe just maybe he was her father, but why would he call her Quinn? She had to get to the bottom of this.

"Well it was nice to meet you Mr. Schuester, but I gotta go before my bus leaves without me," she smiled her famous smile.

"Nice seeing you again Beth if you ever need anything I'm in the choir room after school," Mr. Schuester smiled.

Beth nodded before leaving she needed to find out the truth. Was this Mr. Schuester her father? Beth got on the bus back to Carmel.


	2. Chapter 2

**I realized I totally forgot to put the disclaimer on this so here it is**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AND SOME CHARACTERS!**

When Beth got home she went straight upstairs into the attic looking around for evidence about who her father was and if it was Mr. Schuester. Nothing. Beth went back downstairs and sat on the coach thinking where her mother would keep something that held any evidence. Then it came to her.

Beth quickly made it up to her mom's room looking through her closet and her drawers. There was nothing Beth went to her last resort. She checked under the bed and found a large container she had never seen before. She pulled it out from underneath. She tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. She noticed a lock with a code she didn't know how to open it. There was obviously something her mother didn't want her to see.

"Beth I'm home," Shelby said shutting the door behind her. Beth quickly pushed the container underneath the bed and quickly got out of the room and made it to the top of the stairs and smiled her famous smile. "Hey mom I thought you were working late."

"I know I know, but I just couldn't miss your birthday honey Vocal Adrenaline can wait," Shelby smiled as Beth came downstairs and hugged her mom.

"So what's the plan for my birthday," Beth smiled as she released from the hug.

"Well how about you open your presents first," Shelby smiled holding up a few gift bags. Beth squealed with delight sitting on the couch. Shelby sat down beside her handing her one of the gift bags. Beth quickly flung pink and white tissue paper in the air. She lifted out a beautiful knee length sparkling pink strapless dress.

"Oh my god mom it's beautiful," Beth smiled with delight hugging her mother, "thank you thank you thank you."

Shelby laughed, "There's more," Beth opened a few more gifts which included a pair of heels that matched her dress a diamond encrusted headband and a few other accessories to match.

"Thank you mom I love it all thank you so much," Beth smiled.

"I think you love it more once you open your last gift." Beth looked at her mother confused as Shelby lifted a big rectangular box from behind her back and placing in Beth's lap. Beth quickly tore the pink and white checkered paper until she saw the picture on the box.

"Oh my god my own laptop," Beth squealed.

"You're welcome," smiled Shelby.

Beth hugged Shelby tight, "Thank you thank you thank you, you are the best mom ever."

Shelby laughed lightly. "So I'm guessing your birthday was good?"

"Yes mom best one yet," Beth smiled. Beth completely forgot about the big container she had found under her mom's bed and about the cheerio offer.

After Beth had set up her laptop, she quickly took a shower and changed into her new dress, did her makeup, added her accessories she had gotten, straighten her hair and put her headband in her hair, and put on her heels. She felt like a princess. She walked downstairs.

"Mom what do you think?" Beth smiled doing a twirl.

"You look amazing Beth it will be the perfect look for when we go to New York this year," Shelby smiled.

Beth smiled before heading back upstairs to change into her pajamas.

Beth sat on her bed her new laptop in front of her. She googled William McKinley Cheerios trying to get some more information. She scrolled through some of the pictures of former teams as Shelby walked upstairs and stood in Beth's doorway.

"Beth time to shut down."

"Okay, but before I do can I ask you something," Beth asked. Shelby looked concerned and walked in and sat at the end of Beth's bed.

"Of course you can sweetheart what's up?"

"Well you know how I went to William McKinley today to meet with that cheerleading coach," Beth said.

"Yes."

"Well she told me I was the best cheerleader that she has seen in a long time and she wants me on her squad."

Shelby thought about it. "Wow that's great honey and all but…"

"But you don't want me to change school," Beth finished her sentence.

"Beth it's not just that Coach Sylvester is not a good person she forces her cheerios o starve themselves and she makes them do dangerous stunts," Shelby defended herself.

"Mom you make Vocal Adrenaline kids do crazy dangerous stuff too," Beth knew her mother was hiding something and she had to get to the bottom of it.

"Beth, William McKinley is not the school for you and I will stand behind my decision." Beth sighed shutting down her laptop.

"I'm tired and I have school tomorrow night," Beth said as she pulled her covers over herself.

Shelby got up and sighed kissing Beth on the forehead before shutting off the light and closing the door behind her. It wasn't that Shelby had anything against William McKinley High School, it was that it would bring Beth one step towards finding out the truth.

The following morning Beth did her usual morning routine before heading downstairs placing her laptop in her bag.

"Beth we gotta get moving I have a faculty meeting this morning so we can't be late," Shelby said quickly finishing off her coffee.

"It's cool mom I already got a ride from one of the girls on the squad," Beth said as she took her daily vitamins.

"Oh okay so I will see you after school then," Shelby said quickly giving Beth a kiss on the cheek before heading off to work.

Beth waited about ten minutes before she headed to the bus stop and made her way to William McKinley High School. Beth entered the school looking around as she walked in the front office. She walked around the small office looking at the trophies and awards.

"Well well well if it isn't the princess," a familiar voice smirked.

Beth turned around facing the dark haired, brown eyed bad boy. Beth put her hands on her hip, "Excuse me I have a name."

"Sorry Princess you never gave me your name," he said plopping down onto one of the chairs like it was normal for him to be in the office.

"It's Beth," she said a bit snarky.

"Well Beth what brings you into the front of office of a school you don't go to," he smirked sitting back in the chair.

"How do you know I don't go here," she accused.

"Ummm well you are wearing a cheerleading uniform that isn't a cheerio uniform," he smirked.  
>"Dylan get in my office now," Principal Figgins said in a stern voice.<p>

"See you later Princess," Dylan smirked once again before walking into Figgins office and winked at Beth.

Beth rolled her eyes as she walked over to the front desk lady. "Excuse me, but could you please tell me where…could you just please give this to Coach Sylvester, "Beth handed her a letter stating she would love to be a cheerio, but her mother would not allow her.

"Of course sweetheart," the front desk lady took the letter and put in Sue's mailbox.

"Thank you," Beth smiled as she left the office and headed off to catch the bus back home and get to school before her mom realized she skipped.

Right as Beth made it to the bus stop the bus had already left and she had to wait another twenty minutes before the next one came. She was going to be in so much trouble if she didn't get back before second period since she had a study first period.

She sighed sitting on the bench. "Having a rough day princess," Dylan smirked taking a seat beside her.

"Leave me alone I hardly know you and quite frankly I don't want to know," Beth stood up.

"Come on princess you know you want to get to know me" he smirked again.

Beth was fuming with anger."Stop calling me Princess my name is Beth and aren't you suppose to be in the principal's office."

"Nah, Figgins suspended me for the day for breaking into a teacher's desk and taking the answer key for an upcoming test I have in history and for selling it to other students," he said smoothly like it was normal. This brought in some interest to Beth.

"Wait you broke into a teacher's desk," Beth said facing him.

"Yeah," Dylan said," I just said that."

Beth smirked, "You think k you could help me with something that involved breaking into."

"Depends you wanna make-out?" he asked.

Beth rolled her eyes in disgust, "In your dream, my mom has this box and it's locked with some code and it might answers to who my father might be. Will you help me?"

Dylan thought it over for a minute. "Sure, but it's going to cost you," he smirked.

"I'll do anything."

"Anything," Dylan smirked rubbing his hands together.

Beth raised an eyebrow, "To an extent."

"Fine you got yourself a deal," he said putting his hand out to shake. Beth hesitantly shook his hand. She was pretty sure she had just made a deal with the devil, but if it led her to her father it was worth it. "So where is this huge secretive container?"

"At my house, but I don't have a car so the bus it is."

"I have a truck," Dylan said, "We could take that."

"Okay lets go so I can get to school so my mom doesn't freak. Dylan nodded as he walked to his truck with Beth following behind him.

Beth gave him the directions to her house and once they got there Beth quickly unlocked the door and grabbed Dylan by the arm leading him upstairs to the container. Beth pulled it out from underneath the bed.

"Do you think you can get in?"

"Princess I know what I'm doing," he said playing around with the code.

"Call me princess one more-,"

"Got it," Dylan smirked at her. At that moment Beth forgot about being pissed at Dylan.

"I finally get to know the truth," Beth was scared what if she found nothing or if her dad was died or something crazy like that.

"Beth?" You okay?" Dylan asked. Beth came back to reality.

"Yeah I'm fine," Beth slowly lifted the lid and looked down at bunch of pictures of two teenagers one a guy with a Mohawk and the other a girl with long blonde hair who looked pregnant. Then there were more pictures with the two teens with other teens. One of the teens looked like her mother it was so weird and when Beth looked back at the two original teens she looked closely. The guy had with a Mohawk had the same hazel eyes as Beth and the pregnant blonde had so much looks in common with her Beth looked at the picture confused.

"Why does your mom have pictures of former students from McKinley?" asked Dylan.

"How do you know they went to McKinley?" Dylan pointed to a man in one of the pictures.

"That's Mr. Schuester the glee coach and my Spanish teacher."

Beth looked again after looking at a few more pictures she found a manila envelope with her name written on it. She took a deep breath as she opened it and pulled out a letter that had a black velvet box attached to it. She opened up the letter and began reading.

**Well I hoped you liked this chapter leaving you with a cliff hanger but I think it's pretty obvious what is in the letter. Till next please read and review =)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Beth,_

_ We weren't sure if Shelby would give you this and if she didn't and you just found it on your own well then we're glad you are reading this and have time to look at the pictures we put in the box. You're probably wondering why there are so many pictures of a Mohawk badass and a beautiful pregnant blonde girl unless Shelby told you. Those two are us, your biological parents. _

Beth stopped reading trying to breath, "oh my god."

"What is it?" Dylan asked.

"I can't believe she never told me. It explains so much."

"Beth who didn't tell you what?" Dylan wanted to know what was up.

Beth was near in tears, "can you please go."

"Beth I-"

"Go please," Beth said a bit harsh, but she really didn't want to deal with a kid who she hardly knew. Dylan got up and left a bit pissed off.

Beth continued to read on.

_Beth we want you to know we love you so very much, but we're so young, hell we were sophomores. We had no clue at raising a baby. We really wanted you, but we knew you would be better off with a nice family who could financial support you. Giving you up was the hardest thing we have ever done. You're probably the best thing ever to happen to us we even picked your name out. We will always love you and don't forget it. _

_ Love always,_

_ Your biological mother and father_

_P.S. in the velvet box is a locket so you will always have a piece of us. _

Beth quickly opened the black velvet box and took out a golden heart shaped locket. Beth opened the locket and saw inside was a picture of her on the day she was born with her biological parents. It brought her to tears. How could her mother do this to her and lied to her, her whole life? Beth knew at that moment she had to find them her real parents she grabbed everything out of the container and put them on her bed. She quickly got her coach suitcase out of her closet and put the pictures and letters in it. She put her locket on herself and fit as much clothes, shoes, hair accessories, jewelry, makeup, and whatever else she could fit including her laptop. Beth quickly wrote her mother a note.

_Dear mom,_

_ Or should I say Shelby since you really aren't my mother. Yes I know I'm adopted I can't believe you didn't tell me. If you were trying to protect me you should of realized I was going to find out eventually. Anyways I'm going to find them, my real parents, I'm really mad at you right now. But I thought you deserved to know so please don't worry about me I'm fine I just want to meet them. I love you still I'm just really hurt._

_ Love,_

_ Beth_

Beth placed the note on the counter before wheeling her suitcase behind her as she exited the house she thought was home. Her first stop was McKinley to talk to Mr. Schuester about her parents. She wasn't sure what she was going to find, but he did say she was always welcomed.

Beth took a bus back to McKinley and quickly snuck in trying to find the choir room. Once she found it she noticed Mr. Schuester looking over sheet music by the piano. Beth took a deep breath before wheeling her suitcase behind her as she walked into the room.

"," Beth said as Mr. Schue turned around.

"Yes," he looked up from the sheet music at her confused.

"Mr. Schuester I'm not sure if you remember me, but I'm-"

"Beth I know who you are, what's up and why aren't you at school?" he asked realizing school was still in session.

"It's a long story, but to make it short I just found out I was adopted and that my mother never planned on telling me and I," Beth burst into tears. Mr. Schuester hugged the fifteen year old like he had done years ago to her mother. Her mother was always like a daughter to Mr. Schuester as were the rest of the first glee club.

"Beth," is all he could say.

"I just want to find them," Beth choked out.

After Beth calmed down Mr. Schuester and Beth sat down in the chairs.

"Mr. Schuester, they were former students of yours right?" Beth asked just making sure.

"Yes they were your dad was a troublemaker in high school and your mom well she was the queen of school," Mr. Schuester smiled.

"What are their names?" Beth asked it was definitely some important information she need to know to help her find them.

"You're father was Noah Puckerman, but everyone called him Puck and your mother was Quinn Fabray," Mr. Schuester said.

"Wait my dad is Puck Puckerman?" Beth jaw dropped. Puck Puckerman was the famous lead singer of the band the Exchange. They were Beth's favorite band not only did they sing original songs, but they also did covers of other classic songs that Beth loved. She had tried to get tickets to the show once, but they were sold out and her mother wouldn't let her go.

Mr. Schuester nodded "Yup."

"Do you know where I can find parents?" Beth asked.

"Well I haven't seen your father since well he got back from war, he was in the military till he got injured and so he started his bands which include my former students Finn, Artie, Sam, and Mike. And well I haven't seen your mother since what their high school graduation and she was heading to California for school, but from there I have no clue."

"Well Mr. Schuester you helped me a lot I can't thank you enough," Beth smiled hugging him. Mr. Schuester hugged her back.

"Well if you need any other information here is my cell number and home number," Mr. Schuester smiled handing her a business card.

"Thank you Mr. Schuester," Beth smiled.

"You're welcome Beth," Mr. Schuester smiled.

Dylan walked into the choir, "Hey dad I need to borrow some money."

"Dylan I though you got suspended today and why don't you ask your mother?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"What a second," Beth said confused.

"Hey Princess," Dylan smirked then looked confused."Wait what are you doing here?"

"Stop calling me that. Wait you two are related I thought you said he was just your Spanish teacher?"

Mr. Schuester looked from Dylan to Beth."Dylan what's going on?"

"Well you see dad mom told me to come see you because she had an emergency assistant manger meeting," Dylan said.

"This is so typical of your mother and why do you need the money?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Because I'm kind of low on gas," Dylan said.

Beth stood there quietly as Mr. Schuester and sighed giving Dylan some money."Now get going before Figgins sees you."

"Kay thanks dad and see ya later Princess," Dylan smirked before leaving.

"Sorry about that Beth," Mr. Schuester said.

"It's fine well I better get going gotta find my parents and all," she said heading for the door with her suitcase.

"Wait a second Beth." Beth stopped and looked back.

"Yeah Mr. Schuester?"

"Be careful."

Beth nodded, "I will Mr. Schuester and thanks again." Before she headed off to find her parents, she knew it would be easier to find her dad since she knew his band lived in New York City and that was much closer to Ohio than California where she wasn't completely sure her mother might have been and it did help Beth knew New York like it was second nature. Now the only thing Beth needed to figure out is how she was going to get there.

**Well I hoped you liked this chapter =) I decided to make Dylan Mr. Schuster's son for future things to come and yes that means Terri might come into play and what Emma? You'll just have to wait and see. Till then please keep reading and review=)**


	4. Chapter 4

Beth started heading to the bus stop to find when the bus to New York or to a train station was. Beth looked at the different maps they made no sense to her whatsoever, then she got to thinking maybe she could get a taxi, but she didn't bring enough money to pay for a taxi and stay someplace for the night and who knows how long she was going to stay in New York. She looked again at the routes for the bus and they were so confusing these were the days where she wished her mother and her went on buses instead of taking taxis everywhere when they lived in New York. She decided she would take the bus to Columbus and then take another bus to New York City from there. It was going to take about eight hour bus ride so Beth decided it would probably be best to start her research on where exactly she could find her father and mother.

As Beth walked to the ticket desk she saw Dylan leaning against the doorway, "Sup Princess," he smirked.

Beth groaned, "For the thousandth time my name is Beth not princess."

"I know, but your reaction every time makes my day."

Beth rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Dylan smirked, "Well my dad doesn't think it's safe for you to go by yourself to New York and I do have connections in New York and one of them just so happens to be the drummer of The Exchange, Finn Hudson, and I also have transportation so you kind of need me."

"Me being stuck in a car for eight hours with you, yeah right," she scoffed.

"Well then it will just take you longer to get in because just one phone call and we are in," Dylan smirked.

Beth thought it over for a minute. He may have been cocky, but he might now what he is talking about. Beth bit her lip. "Is there any chance you could call him now."

Dylan nodded taking out his phone and punching in a few numbers. He put it up to his ear as it started to ring. "What up Finn its Dylan Schuester…yeah everything is cool, but I just wondering I have friend of the female type who is a big fan of The Exchange is there any chance we could meet up in New York?...Yeah my dad knows…We're driving…So we will see you and the guys sometime tomorrow..Sounds good…thanks again man… bye" Dylan hung up the phone.

"So what's the plan?" asked Beth.

"Well Finn scored us some tickets to the concert and is going to send them to the Hilton Hotel where we will be staying thanks to Finn," Dylan smirked thinking he was pretty badass for knowing a rock star.

"That's great in all, but how is this going to help me meet my dad?" Beth asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well there is an after party after the show we were invited to," Dylan replied.

Beth rolled her eyes, "That's not exactly how I want to meet my dad because knowing concert after parties there is drinking involved and I'm guessing the band will be drunk and I'm not meeting my father when he is drunk."

"Whatever you don't have to go, but I'm the hell sure going," Dylan smirked.

Beth shook her head as she wheeled her suitcase behind her. "Can we just get going?"

"Yeah sure, but it's too bad we didn't go to the concert the other day," Dylan said as they began walking to the car.

"And why is that?" Beth asked putting her suitcase in the backseat of his truck.

"Well every year on June eighth the guys do a special tribute to KISS by singing the song Beth. Isn't that funny your name is Beth and the song called Beth."

Beth felt her heartbeat quicken. Her dad every year on her birthday played a song called Beth. She took out her laptop quickly placing in headphones and using her wireless internet. She went on Google and typed in The Exchange Beth. Dylan looked over at her confused as he started to drive. She clicked on the first video which had been uploaded from the other day.

"_It's been fifteen years since I originally sang this song in Glee Club with these guys behind," Puck said grabbing his acoustic guitar and a stool, followed by the other guys grabbing stools except for Artie since he was in a wheelchair."Miss you baby girl." The crowd goes wild._

Beth felt tears welling up as she paused the video. He hadn't forgotten about her even after fifteen years. She pressed play.

_Beth, I hear you callin'  
>But I can't come home right now<br>Me and the boys are playin'  
>And we just can't find the sound<em>

_Just a few more hours  
>And I'll be right home to you<br>I think I hear them callin'  
>Oh Beth, what can I do?<br>Beth, what can I do?_

_You say you feel so empty  
>That our house just ain't a home<br>I'm always somewhere else  
>And you're always there a<br>Just a few more hours  
>And I'll be right home to you<br>I think I hear them callin'  
>Oh Beth, what can I do?<br>Beth, what can I do?_

_Beth, I know you're lonely  
>And I hope you'll be alright<br>'Cause me and the boys  
>Will be playin' all night, all night<em>

_The crowd goes wild as the lights go down._

The videos ends and Beth can feel the tears falling down. Dylan hands her a tissues not saying a word. Beth looks over at him thankfully. Beth looks down at the locket around her neck. She holds it as she looks out the window. She was worried he wouldn't want her, but after watching the video and knowing they only did that once a year on her birthday she knew he didn't forget about her. It made sense now why her mother wouldn't let her go to the concert on her birthday this year it because she knew exactly what happened on that day when they had a concert.

Before long it got dark and Beth had realized her phone was going on off. Her mom's face popped on the screen. Beth didn't want to talk to her she ignored the call. She told her mom to give her time and she was obviously wasn't going to leave her alone so Beth turned off her phone. She looked over at Dylan who became awfully quiet, but she decided to bug him since he was driving. She leaned back in the seat getting comfortable drifting off to sleep. It had been a long day full of crazy surprises. She didn't know what tomorrow held for her put she hoped things would go well and maybe just maybe her dad knew exactly where she could find her mom.

**Well I hoped you liked this chapter I'm really enjoy writing and keep on reviewing and everything I'm thinking about writing the next chapter today as well so keep up with those reviews and I will and maybe just maybe Puck will be in the next chapter, but you will just have to wait and see. SO KEEP REVIEWING! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Beth wake up?" Dylan whispered shaking her softly.

Beth slowly woke up, "what?" she asked groggily.

"We are right outside New York City thought we could stop for a bite to eat," Dylan smiled softly. When Beth looked at him he seemed so sweet and not his usual cocky self that she had seen the past couple days.

Beth nodded before getting out of the truck and shutting door and running her hand through her hair."That was quick."

"Yeah well you were sleeping and there was like no traffic we just got lucky, but I am definitely napping at the hotel when we get there," Dylan yawned.

"Dylan?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks you know coming with me you aren't as arrogant and cocky as I thought you were," Beth smiled.

"Why thank you princess," he chuckled as they walked into the little diner. Beth rolled her eyes when he called her princess.

They sat in one of the booths and a waitress walked over to take their orders. Both Beth and Dylan ordered a cup of coffee. Beth got a cheese omelet with a side of bacon. Her mother never let her eat bacon due to the fact that they were Jewish, but they were also Catholic too which made no sense to Beth, but it was something her mother decided to get her into. Dylan on the other hand ordered a large stack of chocolate chip pancakes with a side of bacon and eggs.

"Are you seriously going to eat that all?" Beth asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hell yeah this is nothing," Dylan chuckled taking a bite out of his large stack of pancakes.

Beth giggled softly taking a bite of her omelet. Once they had both finished eating they got back on the road. Beth took a deep breath it had been so long since she had been to New York. Dylan looked at the GPS which said they were about fifteen minutes away from the destination not including traffic. It felt like forever till they finally made it to the hotel. Beth took out her suitcase out of the back of the truck as they walked in. Beth had stayed at the Hilton a numerous times, but this time was different she took a deep breath before they walked to the front desk.

"Hello I'm Dylan Schuester I believe Finn Hudson reserved a room for us?" Dylan said. The manger looked at Dylan thinking it was a joke, but he checked anyone since he didn't want to lose his job. He checked on the computer and found his name.

"Here you are Mr. Schuester," the manger said handing him a key card for them to get into their room.

"Thanks man," Dylan smirked before walking back over to Beth."We're in."

Beth smiled as they walked over to the elevator and got in. They were on the tenth floor room fifteen B. When they finally got to the room Dylan slide the key card so it could scan it open. When it was successful Dylan turned the handle and opened the door. Beth looked in awe. The room was spectacular.

"Wow," was all Beth managed to say as she wheeled her suitcase in and sat on the bed.

Dylan walked over to the dresser and picked up the two tickets that had a note attached to it."Well according to this note we have backstage passes sweet," Dylan exclaimed.

Beth looked out the window she had been waiting for this moment she wanted to meet him so bad, but not with a bunch of people around. "I don't think I can do this," Beth said.

"Beth we came this far we can't go back now," Dylan said.

"Fine, but first I got to do some shopping," Beth said.

Dylan looked at her confused as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door. He shrugged it off before hopping into his bed and drifted off to sleep.

A few hours goes by when Dylan hears the door open and standing in front of him was a brunette with glasses on."What the hell?" he said really confused.

"So it does work yes," Beth squealed with delight.

"Beth?"Dylan said confused, "Did you dye your hair?"

"No I'm not that stupid I just got a wig and fake glasses," she smiled.

"And why is that?" Dylan asked.

"Because I want to see what my dad is like before I meet him and if it seems to be the best time I will show him the real me," she smiled.

"That is the most stupidest idea I've ever heard," Dylan chuckled.

Beth frowned taking off the wig, "What makes you say that?"

"Because you'll see him and want to tell him the minute you see him I've seen it in movies all the time," he shook his head.

Beth sighed falling backwards onto the bed, "I just want our meeting to be perfect you know not be like hey remember that baby you gave up fifteen years ago yeah that's me."

Dylan shrugged."Whatever works, but-"

Dylan's phone starts to ring and Finn's face pops up, "one moment please," Dylan stood up and walked near the window and answered the phone, "What up Finn?...what?...really? You're kidding right?...Well thanks anyway man," Dylan said hanging up.

"What happened?" Beth asked.

"Well it seems that Finn's family flew in to visit so they are canceling tonight's concert because they are only here for the night and tomorrow and Finn hasn't seen his wife and kids in like forever."

"I see," Beth said putting her head down.

"But he said we could still stop by I mean everyone is going to meet for dinner tomorrow for lunch."

"We can do that," Beth nodded.

"Cool gives us tonight to do whatever we want," Dylan smirked.

"In your dreams Schuester I'm gonna go get some fresh air," Beth said grabbing her purse once again leaving her wig behind.

Beth made her way to Central Park. She walked for a bit putting on her sunglasses on so the sun wouldn't completely blind her. What was she thinking about coming here to find her dad? It would be crazy to think he would want a fifteen year old that shares half his DNA and what if he had a family a wife and kids like Finn did? She didn't want to ruin that for him if he did? Maybe that fifteen year thing was for his wife or maybe after knocking up her mom he knocked up another girl and they named her Beth? Beth was so out of it she didn't pay attention to the guy she bumped into.

"Sorry I didn't see you there?" the guy said putting his hand out to help her up, but all she could do was stare.

Beth felt like she was going to pass out her heartbeat quickened, "It's you," is all she could say.

**CLIFFHANGER! Wahaha I so evil, but I mean who knows who it could be New York is full of people. Anyways I think I'm done updating for the day so I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Till next time please REVIEW. I won't post the next chapter till I have at least double digit reviews. So yeah keep Reviewing! Thank you =)**


	6. Chapter 6

Previously

"_Sorry I didn't see you there?" the guy said putting his hand out to help her up, but all she could do was stare. _

_ Beth felt like she was going to pass out her heartbeat quickened, "It's you," is all she could say._

FTFTFTFTFT

"Excuse me?" the guy looked at her confused helping her up."Do I know you?"

Beth shook her head softly smoothing out her cheerleading skirt since she hadn't changed yet. He looked a lot like the pictures except you could tell he was older, he no longer had the Mohawk it was more of a military haircut, he had a couple tattoos on his arms as well. When she looked into his eyes she couldn't believe how similar they were to hers.

"Oh you're a fan," Puck smiled softly; "I'm guessing you want my autograph?"He asked chuckling softly before he noticed her cheerleading uniform. "You're from Ohio?"

Beth didn't know what to say."How do you know that?"

"You're cheerleading uniform it says Carmel on it and it's the school colors. I was in the glee club and on the football team over at McKinley Vocal Adrenaline was our rival. So did you want an autograph or maybe a picture," he smiled.

"I don't need an autograph or a picture because I already have both," Beth said she still wasn't sure if this was real or just a dream.

He looked at her confused, "Have you been to a concert, a signing or something?" he asked.

Beth shook her head, "No I'm not allowed to go to your concerts, my mothe-"she was about to say, "Well the woman who I thought was my mother wouldn't let me."

He looked at her confused as she fixed the cheer bow. "Why is that?" he was thinking she was just mad at her mom.

Beth didn't know what to say. She didn't want to scare him off and be like. Well you see here she didn't want me to know you that you're my father because that would totally go over swell. "She's protective I mean I wanted go see you guys on my birthday, but she wouldn't I mean all I wanted to do was see my favorite band on my fifteenth birthday," Beth said shaking her head why was this all coming out she was glad the part about him being her dad didn't slip out.

"Well when was your birthday were we even playing in Ohio?" he asked.

"No you were playing in New York, but my friend was going to bring me on my June eighth which is my birthday, but my mom didn't want me to go to New York by myself and then I found out she lied to me about a loads of other stuff and my life is one big lie." Beth felt tears form from her eyes.

Puck didn't know what to do. Her blonde silky hair reminded him of blonde he used to know years ago. She seemed lost. "Does your mom know you're here?" he asked.

"No and she's not my mom." Beth sniffled. Great this was definitely not going as she planned.

"Okay then what about your dad?" he asked.

"I don't have a dad," she sniffled.

"Let me guess you're parents divorced or dad split when you were younger," Puck began rambling off scenarios.

"Or it could be because I'm adopted due to the fact my real parents were stupid teenagers who didn't want me," Beth sniffled looking up at him.

Puck looked down on her confused. She's adopted, she's blonde, her biological parents were teenagers when she was born, she's from Ohio, and she was wearing a locket around her neck that looked just like the one him and Quinn picked out years ago. Then it came to Puck. "How old are you and what's your name?"

"Beth and I'm fifteen," she took off her sunglasses."And I'm your daughter."

Puck felt like the wind knocked out of him. He knew it was her the moment she took off her sunglasses. She looked so much like Quinn. When he looked into her eyes it was like looking in a mirror. They were just like his."Beth," he said it felt bitter on lips it had been so long. He took a deep breath. Beth nodded not knowing what to say."God you look so much like your mother," he said trying not to cry.

Beth bit her lip and sniffled, "I told myself I wasn't going to crying when I found you," she laughed lightly as tears fell down her face.

Puck pulled into a hug. It had been a long time since he held her in his arms."Beth it's fine I'm just glad to see after so many years. How about we go catch up at my place it's not far from here." He smiled warmly pulling away from the hug.

"I would like that," Beth smiled softly as she sniffled. When they got back to Puck's place Beth looked around. There were a lot of pictures of Puck and his military buddies and then of him and his band and then there were some from high school. It wasn't like how she pictured a rock star's place looking. There wasn't beer cans everywhere, no clothes on the ground, or porn magazines everywhere.

"Can I get you anything to drink or eat or something?"Puck asked.

Beth shook her head, "I'm fine, but thank you," she smiled softly.

Puck nodded before sitting at the table. Beth sat across from him."So Beth explain to me so Shelby never told you then how did you find out?"

"Well she never told me I was adopted so I assumed for years that my dad left because my mom I mean Shelby never liked to talk about him or would just change the subject. So I had to go to McKinley for some cheerleading thing on my birthday and well then I ran into Mr. Schuester and he said something about being there when I was born and that got me thinking there was possibly a chance he could be my dad." Beth started to say. Puck couldn't help, but chuckle at that. Beth gave him a look he remembered Quinn giving him back in high school."What? I didn't know I was adopted at the time."

"Keep going I'm sorry I shouldn't have laughed."Puck smiled softly.

"Okay anyways so I decided to investigate so I checked for any evidence in my house and found a box with a lock under Shelby's bed and I couldn't open it so I got Dylan to open it because he is good into breaking into things apparently," Beth said rolling her eyes. "Anyways so he opened it and I found the note and the pictures and that's how I found out." Beth said.

"Wow that's just wow," Puck said shaking his head."And you came and found me?"

Beth nodded, "Yeah thought might as well find my real parents and ask some questions."

Puck smiled softly. "So what would you like to know?"

"Well first I need to know do you know where my mother is? My real mother."

**Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I knew I made you wait awhile I was going to upload it yesterday, but I lost power due to Hurricane Irene. So I'm hoping for a lot of reviews so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND GET OTHER PEOPLE TO REVIEW! Thanks =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone sorry it's been forever but I've been really busy and my charger to my computer like died so had to get a new one but I'm back now .**

_Previously _

_Puck smiled softly. "So what would you like to know?"_

"_Well first I need to know do you know where my mother is? My real mother."_

FTFTFTFTFT

Beth looked up at Puck waiting for his response. Puck sighed, "Well I haven't talked to her in years and last time I saw her was high school graduation which was what like twelve to thirteen years ago."

"So you have no clue where she might be?"Beth said biting her lip.

"Beth the thing about Quinn, your mother, is that she strides to be perfect and to not be vulnerable and open up to people. We got really close and dated while she was pregnant with you and well after you were born and we gave you to Shelby she was a mess and dumped me and pretended that sophomore year didn't happen," Puck said.

"I'm sorry."

"Beth you have nothing to be sorry about it's my fault I didn't fight hard enough for you and for her."Beth hugged him Puck hugged her back. He hadn't talked about Quinn with anyone not even his best friend and now here he was talking to his daughter he thought he would never see again. They both released from the hug. Beth sat back down across from him. "Beth you remind me so much of your mother it's not even funny."

"According to Mr. Schuester I'm lot like you," Beth giggled softly.

"I can tell you're impulsive like me I mean you came here to New York to find me."

"I just didn't want to be lied to anymore."

"Beth, Shelby didn't have to tell you, you were adopted till you're eighteen I mean hell my buddy's ex girlfriend didn't know Shelby was her mother till sophomore year."

"Wait what?"

"She never told you about Rachel?"

Beth shook her head. She couldn't believe this.

"Well Shelby tried to reconnect with Rachel our sophomore year because apparently she couldn't have any more kids then realized Rachel was getting older and well she wasn't the baby she had given up anymore. Then I guess Rachel told her about you being born and Shelby ended up at the hospital and she adopted you."

"So I was a replacement?"

Puck shrugged, "I'm not sure, but Quinn and I wouldn't have decided to give you up to her if we didn't know she was going to love you and care for you like you were her own she has obviously done that with you."

"She may have raised me but I'm nothing like her I hate show tunes, I rather play guitar or cheerlead,"

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Puck excused himself from the table before going to answer the door.

Puck opened the door, "Shelby? What are you doing here?"

Beth felt her stomach drop and her heartbeat quicken hearing Shelby's name. "Noah you know exactly why I'm here now where is she?"

"She's in the kitchen." Puck said standing in the doorway."We were just talking,"

"Noah we had an agreement fifteen years ago you and Quinn were not allowed to have contact with her until she was eighteen."

"I know that Shelby, but she's the one who found me not the other way around and she's my daughter I deserve to know her,"

"That's where your wrong Noah she's my daughter you and Quinn gave up your rights the day she was born,"

"Just like what you did to Rachel except you gave up on her when you realize she wasn't that baby girl you gave up."

Shelby's eyes narrowed before she saw Beth walk into the living."Beth sweetheart come on were leaving."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Beth said. "You lied to me."

"I have never lied to you," Shelby replied.

"It's lying when you keep me from the truth how could not tell me," Beth said.

"This is exactly what I didn't want to happen," Shelby said

"If you told her the truth in the first place we wouldn't have this issue, "Puck said.

"Beth all your stuff is already in the car now let's go," Shelby said.

Beth knew she couldn't win this battle."Can I at least say goodbye."

"Okay but make it quick I'll be waiting in the car,"

Beth nodded watching Shelby went to the car.

Beth hugged Puck crying, he felt himself becoming teary eye as well. "If you ever need a place to stay while you're in New York I'm here," Puck said releasing from the hug and grabbing a pen and piece of paper writing down his address and giving it to her. Beth wrote down her address and handed it to him.

"Here's my address if you want to send me letters or something I get home before her and I know I'm going to get my laptop taken away for sure. I just don't want to lose contact with you," Beth sniffled . Puck nodded and hugged his little girl one last time before she headed for the door.

"Beth,"

Beth turned around"Yeah,"

"Boston."

"What?"

"Last I heard that is where Quinn is." Puck said.

Beth mouthed thank you before heading outside getting into Shelby's car. The ride home was complete and utter silence. Beth wondered if Dylan made it home okay or if he was still in New York. When Beth got home Shelby explained her laptop was taken away for two months and that she couldn't go anywhere unless it was school cheerleading or somewhere with Shelby. She grabbed her bags and headed up to her room slamming the door behind her and falling onto her bed burying her face into her pillow as tears ran down her face.

**I hoped you liked that chapter things are about to get more interesting. So keep reviewing and reading. =)**


End file.
